Imitações e Confusões
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: Miyako compra no brechó uma roupa idêntica a do Boomer. Mas Brick e Butch acham que é o irmão deles com Momoko e Kaoru. Sobrou pro verdadeiro Boomer.


Imitações e confusões

Segunda-feira. 15 horas. Momoko e Kaoru estavam na doceria Kintoki-Dou, a doceria de Sakurako, esperando por Miyako.

-Mas onde a Miyako se meteu? Ela já devia estar aqui!- reclamou a Momoko, impaciente.

-Eu concordo! Ela não costuma se atrasar!- afirmou a Kaoru. De repente, elas levaram um susto ao verem um certo alguém entrando na doceria: Boomer. O que o Boomer dos Rowdyruff Boys estaria fazendo ali?

-Ele deve estar aprontando alguma! Só pode ser isso!

-Não sei não, Momoko! Ele não parece um pouco... diferente?

Quando Boomer as viu e foi até elas, é que perceberam o que havia de diferente.

-MIYAKO?- berraram elas, com espanto.

-Oi meninas!- cumprimentou Miyako. Ela estava vestida com roupas iguaizinhas as do Boomer. Até tinha feito o penteado dele.

-Onde foi que você arranjou essas roupas, Miyako? Roubou dos Rowdyruff Boys?- perguntou Momoko, olhando Miyako dos pés à cabeça.

-É claro que não! Eu as vi num brechó! Notei que elas eram parecidas com as roupas do Boomer e resolvi comprar, só de brincadeira! Mudei até o penteado, pra combinar!

-Realmente ficou igual a ele! Deu um susto na gente, sabia?- reclamou a Kaoru. Miyako deu um sorriso sem graça.

-Desculpa! Mas eu queria ter visto as caras de vocês!

Mas Momoko e Kaoru não foram as únicas pessoas que se confundiram. Brick e Butch estavam correndo, mas ao passarem pela doceria, Butch deu uma freada brusca.

-Ei Butch, qual é a sua?- reclamou o Brick.

-Olha la dentro!- falou o Butch, apontando pra dentro da doceria. -É o nosso irmão! E está conversando com garotas!

-Aquele traidor... Ele disse que ia fazer bagunça no restaurante do outro lado da cidade!

-Devemos falar com ele?

-Não! Vamos esperá-lo em casa! Ele terá muito para explicar!

Os dois foram correndo pra casa, bravos e confusos. Será que Boomer tinha perdido o nojo por garotas?

-SE FOR ISSO, SERÁ O FIM DOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS!

-BUTCH, NÃO FICA PIRADO! OS ROWDYRUFF BOYS NÃO VÃO DEIXAR DE EXISTIR!

-Quem não vai deixar de existir?- perguntou o Boomer, ao chegar em casa. Seus irmãos o olharam de cara feia.

-Tá bom, Boomer! Pode ir se explicando!- mandou o Brick, sério.

-Me explicar?

-QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE SER GENTIL COM AS MENINAS?- berrou o Butch, querendo bater no irmão. Só não fez isso porque o Brick o segurou.

-Ser gentil com meninas? Argh! Pirou da cabeça, Butch? Eu estava fazendo bagunça no restaurante do outro lado da cidade!

-Mas a gente te viu na doceria Kintoki-Dou, conversando com duas garotas! Vocês estavam até rindo... argh!- explicou o Brick, fazendo cara de nojo.

-EU NÃO FIZ NADA DISSO!

-FEZ SIM, SEU MENTIROSO!- berraram seus irmãos.

-NÃO FIZ!

-FEZ SIM!

-NÃO FIZ, NÃO! NÃO PODEM PROVAR QUE FIZ ALGO QUE TENHO CERTEZA QUE NÃO FIZ!

Brick e Butch ficaram confusos com as palavras de Boomer, antes de recomeçarem a discussão. No dia seguinte, as meninas foram jogar vôlei no parque. Miyako gostou tanto da roupa e do penteado do dia anterior, que resolveu usá-la novamente.

-Você gostou mesmo dessa roupa, Miyako!- percebeu a Momoko. Ela e Miyako jogavam de um lado, e Kaoru e Kuriko, irmã de Momoko, jogavam do outro. -Vê se consegue pegar a "sacada" da Kaoru!

Kaoru deu sua "sacada".

-Kaoru, por que sua amiga está vestida como menino?- cochichou a Kuriko para a Kaoru, se referindo à Miyako.

-Er... ela quer esperimentar outros estilos!- inventou a Kaoru, nervosa com as perguntas.

-Tá legal! Mas esse aí está péssimo!

Brick e Butch passaram pelo parque, e viram novamente o "irmão" com as meninas.

-Viu só? Esse cara é um mentiroso!- afirmou o Butch para o Brick. -É O FIM DOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS! LOGO SEREMOS OS PRÓXIMOS!

-Fecha esse bico, Butch! Quer que ele nos escute?- repreendeu o Brick.

-Melhor ainda! A gente pega ele em flagrante!

-Ele vai inventar uma desculpa! Ei, já sei! Boomer nunca foi assim antes! E qual é o momento que alguém não age normalmente?

-Não sei! Posso ir buscar o calendário pra ver o dia que isso acontece?

-EU TÔ FALANDO SÉRIO, IMBECIL! Boomer deve estar com amnésia, ou algo assim! Ou seja, ele precisa de uma pancada na cabeça!

-Tem certeza?

-Absoluta! Vamos pra casa preparar tudo!

-Vamos! Vai ser divertido!

Quando Boomer chegou em casa, foi recebido com uma pancada na cabeça.

-AAAIII!!! O QUE DEU EM VOCÊS?- berrou ele, bravo.

-Recuperou a memória?- perguntou o Butch, com um sorrisão. Boomer deu um suspiro irritado.

-Eu não perdi a memória, seu tonto!

-ENTÃO PÁRA DE FICAR COM AS MENINAS!- berrou o Brick, já irritado com tudo isso. Boomer também já estava irritado com essas afirmações, mas saiu dali. Brick e Butch ficavam malucos toda vez que viam Miyako com Momoko e Kaoru. Como ela estava vestida como o Boomer, eles continuavam achando que o irmão os traía. Mas na décima vez...

-EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!- berrou o Butch, na doceria. As meninas ouviram, e notaram os meninos se aproximando. -BOOMER, VOCÊ TÁ QUERENDO ABANDONAR A GENTE É ISSO?

-Hein?- Miyako não estava entendendo nada, até lembrar que ela estava vestida como o Boomer.

-É um grande mentiroso! Diz que tem nojo de meninas, mas está aí com elas!- reclamou o Brick, tentando não se alterar. Momoko e Kaoru riam discretamente. Estavam se divertindo com isso. Até verem o verdadeiro Boomer entrar na doceria.

-"O que é aquilo?"- pensou ele, chegando perto dos irmãos. Infelizmente, eles não o sentiram se aproximando.

-Anda Boomer, confessa que você deixou de ter nojo de meninas!

-Rapazes, eu estou aqui!- se pronunciou o Boomer, atrás deles. Eles olharam e levaram um susto.

-Eu não acredito que me confundiram com um Rowdyruff Boy!- riu a Miyako, fazendo os meninos notarem a sua voz de mulher.

-A GENTE CONFUNDIU UMA MENINA COM O NOSSO IRMÃO?- berrou o Butch. Boomer sacou na hora do que eles estavam falando, e pegou uma cadeira.

-QUER DIZER QUE EU APANHEI A SEMANA TODA SEM QUERER? POIS AGORA VOCÊS VÃO APANHAR "COM QUERER"!- berrou ele, correndo com a cadeira atrás dos irmãos.

-MINHA CADEIRA!- berrou a Sakurako, desesperada.

-Ainda bem que não viram o "Boomer" com a gente como Powerpuff Girls Z, senão o verdadeiro Boomer ia apanhar o triplo!- afirmou a Kaoru, fazendo as meninas rirem. FIM!!!


End file.
